Sickness and Love
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: When Mia falls ill Jayden is the first to notice! So he takes it upon himself to play the role of doctor! But what if playing doctor isnt all that happens? Love may peek it's way into their lives, but what it they already had those feelings? R&R!


_**Disclaimer: Sabin owns the Power Rangers Samurai and its Characters.**_

_**A fan request for PixieShinex3! Hope this story is to your liking! Now on to the story! ENJOY! :D**_

**Sickness and Love**

"Hey Mia." said Jayden sitting down beside his crush.

"Hey Jay-"she began before she sneezed.

Jayden looked closely at his crush, and saw she was a bit green, and her eyes were red. "Mia…Are you feeling ok?" he asked putting his hand to her head.

"Yah, I'm fine! I feel-" she sneezed again then coughed. "Fine." she lied.

He looked at her giving her the I don't believe you look. "Mia?" he asked questioningly.

"I'm fine!" she yelled.

"Mia, your head is hot and you're coughing and sneezing. You're SICK!" he said back disappointed in her.

"No I'm no-" she began but the other rangers came in for breakfast along with Mentor.

"Hey Mia." beamed her little sister Emily.

"Mia?" Kevin asked looking at her "Are you ok? You look Sic-"

"Well I'M NOT!" she screamed then coughed hard into her arm. Emily was by her side instantly.

"Mia?" Emily asked fear in her eyes. Mia was coughing the same way Serena was when she got sick.

"Come on chica, we can tell that you are sick. No need denying it." Antonio said coming over to stand next to her.

"But I'm-" she began.

"MIA!" yelled Mike "Why are you being so stubborn? You're sick, don't deny it. You need to rest or you could get-"

"No! I'm not sick, and I won't REST!" she got up and stormed for the door to the dojo. Jayden got up to try and grab her.

"Mia!" boomed Mentor Ji. "Get to your room! You must REST! You are sick and you must heal to insure your safety-"

"No. Now let's go train. The Nilok are getting tougher and tougher these days." and with that Mia headed out.

"Mia! Just listen to Mentor!" yelled Kevin running out to the dojo. "Your body is trying to tell you, you need rest."

"Mia please?" begged Emily tears coming to her eyes. "Please just rest! Please I don't…I don't…..I don't want you to end up like Serena!" she burst into tears. Mike ran to her side.

Mia felt bad for doing that to her.

"Mia, please we are worried about you. You never get sick so when you do we need to make sure we take of you." said Mike holding his girlfriend Emily.

"But I-" she sneezed and coughed.

"Mia, come on let's get you to bed." said Jayden walking over holding his hand out for her. At that moment Mia feels and overwhelming hit of nausea and dizziness. Mia is rocking a bit and Jayden yells "Mia!" as faints and falls toward the ground. Jayden is there to catch her as falls. When he catches her he kneels to the ground holding her, and shaking her and he yells "Mia? Mia, wake up!"

When Mia was falling yelled "Mia!" including Mentor and were running to catch her, but Jayden got there first.

"Oh my God! Mia?" they yelled running to her and Jayden's side.

"Mia? Please wake up. Don't be sick like Serena!" begged Emily holding Mia's hand crying.

"Come on Chica? Wake up." said Antonio.

"Let's get her to the infirmary!" said Kevin.

"Yes! Mentor?" asks Mike looking at Mentor standing to his right.

"Guys, hurry and get her to the infirmary, and Emily and Antonio come and help me get the medical supplies ready." he said hurrying inside with Emily and Antonio following close behind.

"I got her guys." said Jayden to Mike and Kevin. "You guys just go and get some cool water and her bed ready."

"Ok Jayden." said Kevin. "I'll get the bed ready."

"And I'll get the water." said Mike rushing inside with Kevin following behind.

Jayden picked up the unconscious Mia in his arms and ran her inside.

Kevin already had a bed ready, and Mike came in with the water in hand. Mentor, Antonio, and Emily were getting out medicine, thermometers, blankets, ice packs and more.

Jayden laid Mia down on the bed putting her head gently on the pillow, as he picked up her legs to move the comforter out from under her. He put her legs under the blanket then brought it up and made sure to cover her shoulders.

"Emily take Mia's temp." ordered Mentor as he got the medicine ready.

"Ok!" she said grabbing the thermometer and running over to the bed and sitting on it beside Mia. She then slipped it between Mia's lips. A minute later Emily gasped at the thermometer.

"What is it Em?" asked Mike looking down at the temp. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Emily?" asked Mentor worriedly.

"Mia's temp is…..is….105.9!" she yelled.

"Jayden!" yelled Mentor throwing an icepack at him. "Break it and put it on her head to cool her down!"

"Got it." he said breaking it then putting it on her head as she flinched away from the cold, still unconscious.

He held her head still as he held the icepack to her head. "I told you, you were sick." he sighed.

"Ok, Jayden open her mouth so I can give her the medicine." said Mentor coming over with the medicine.

Jayden opened her mouth but first pulled her head gently up so she wouldn't choke. Mentor poured the medicine into her mouth.

She swallowed automatically, but began coughing violently.

"MIA!" yelled Kevin running over.

Jayden quickly pulled her up and leaned her against his chest as he gently but firmly slapped her back.

A minute later Mia had stopped coughing and Jayden gently laid her back down.

"Is she ok, Mentor?" asked Antonio.

"I don't know, but at least she isn't coughing anymore." answered Mentor.

"Ji? Please, we have to figure out what is wrong with her." said Jayden looking down at his crush, Mia.

"Just put the icepack back on her head Jayden. Antonio, get those blankets and bring them over here." instructed Mentor Ji.

"Si." said Antonio, walking over grabbing the blankets and running over. He and Mike helped spread them on Mia.

"Kevin, get that water over there and dab it on her face." said Ji pointing to the water.

Kevin walked over grabbed the bowl of water along with the rag and walked back to the bed sitting in front of Emily.

"Jayden put the icepack up while I dab the warm water on her face." said Kevin.

"OK." Jayden said putting the icepack up and letting Kevin work.

"Alright everyone," began Mentor. "That's all we can do right now, let's let her rest now."

Everyone got up and headed for the door except Jayden.

"Jayden bro, you coming?" asked Kevin.

"No. I'm going to stay." he said not taking his eyes off Mia. "You know, in case she wakes up. I want to be here, to help her when she does."

"OK, dude." Kevin said walking out. "But call us when she wakes up."

"OK." Jayden said, and with that Kevin was gone.

**An Hour Later:**

Mia was stirring in her sleep, and Jayden was hovering over her in an instant.

"Mia?" he asked stroking her face, he noticed her fever had gone down but not much.

She woke up and stared up at him, into his ice blue eyes and blushed. She smiled when she saw the relieved look on his face.

"You had me SO worried." he said sitting beside her on the bed.

"Sorry Jayden." she said looking down.

"You should be, I TOLD you that you were sick." he said grinning because he TOLD her so.

"Yah-Yah-Yah! You were right, laugh it up why don't you." she laughed then coughed hard.

"I will." he smiled at her and asked, "Are you ok Mia?"

"Yah, I feel-"she looked at him and saw the look he gave her and sighed saying, "Better."

"Glad to see you're finally telling the truth." he laughed then asked, "Do you want some tea and soup?"

"Sure, Thanks Jayden." she blushed.

"No prob, I'll be back." he said getting up and walking out of the room.

When Jayden entered the kitchen, he saw his team sitting at the table drinking tea and said, "Mia's up. I came in here to get her some tea and soup."

"That's great!" Emily said getting up to go see Mia.

"Emily wait, I kind of… you know… Just want to be alone with her, and be the one to take care of her." he said. Kevin looked up and shot him a look of jealousy but Jayden didn't notice.

"Oh… OK." said Emily sitting back down in her chair to drink her tea.

Jayden felt bad for that but he wanted to spend time with his crush… ALONE. "Sorry Em."

She just smiled at him politely and said, "Its fine Jayden" then turned back around to face Mike while drinking her tea.

Jayden walked to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl and cup, then walked to the stove to fill them. On the stove were a jug of hot tea and a pot of hot soup. He filled the cup with tea then filled the cup with soup, finally placing them on a tray and walking back to the infirmary.

"I'm back." he said smiling as he walked into the room.

He saw her face light up as she said, "Yay!"

He smiled at that and walked over to her bed handing her the tray and sitting were he sat before he left.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"No prob, Mia." he said smiling back.

She blushed a deep pink and picked up her spoon to eat, as he smiled at her. When she finished the soup she grabbed her cup of tea and drank it. Once she finished her tea she set her cup back down on the tray.

"Better?" asked Jayden grabbing the tray and putting it on the nightstand laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She blushed deeply at that, and then smiled snuggling deeper into his chest saying, "MUCH better." and sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

He blushed a bit when she did that, then smiled down at her when she looked up at him. "Good." he said looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, and smiled again saying, "I love you Mia."

She looked up at him shocked and started to cry.

"What?" he asked pulling her closer and lifting her chin with his hand so she was looking at him.

"I… love you….. too." she said between sobs.

He looks at her confused and asked, "Then what's wrong?"

"It's just…. I never thought… you could ever love….. me. Out of ALL people!" she cried harder into his chest as he held her closer for comfort.

He was shocked. "Mia, why would you say something like that? I'd have ALWAYS chosen you, over everyone else. How could I not love you? You're beautiful, fun, amazing, sweet, kind, caring, and overall the BEST fighter and Samurai I have EVER meet. Although you can't… cook." he said laughing.

She laughed at that and said, "True. But do you really mean that? I mean me being beautiful and everything?"

He looked down at her and wiped her tears away saying, "Of course I did. And I meant EVERY word I said. You are and will ALWAYS be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." and with that he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, he didn't care if she was sick. He needed to kiss her, she looked so beautiful even if she was sick and had tears in her eyes. Not even that could take away her beauty. "And there's my proof." and began kissing her again.

She fell asleep in his arms, as he fell asleep holding her close. Before he fell asleep he thought '_That was the BEST moment of my life.'_ and when the others came in to check on them they found them peacefully asleep in each other's arms. They were both smiling contently as the dreamed of each other.

_**THE END**_

**Well guys, hope you enjoyed my newest one-shot! I would love to hear some feedback so please review! Also if you have a request tell me in your review!**

**Samurai Authors, Reviewers Are Ours!**

**PR-H2O SUPER FAN**


End file.
